


Doubts

by fifthfleet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angela has a lowkey midlife crisis, Exploding Kitchen Appliances, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Married Life, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthfleet/pseuds/fifthfleet
Summary: Three times Fareeha and Angela don't do it, and one time they do.(Angela fears the decline of their sex life after marriage. Fareeha proves her wrong.)





	Doubts

              Dr. Angela Ziegler was surprised that after a long Friday on her feet in the operating room, all she wanted to do was have sex with her wife. Sure, she was tired. Exhausted, even. But her mind and body were still reeling with heat from the morning’s incident: waking up with Fareeha pressing against her back, her strong hands caressing her breasts while she placed a trail of hot, wet kisses along the doctor’s neck- only to be left unsatisfied. _“Shit,” Fareeha said, pulling back when her eyes spotted the clock on Angela’s nightstand. “Sorry,_ ya amar _. I completely forgot about an early briefing today. I have to get ready.”_ Angela grumbled and let her go, but not before turning to press a searing kiss against her lips and whisper exactly what she wanted from Fareeha that evening to make up for it. Thrills of anticipation lit up her body at the memory as Angela shoved off her nonslips and left her purse on the kitchen counter.

              It had actually been a few weeks since they’d had any real alone time, and, though Angela and Fareeha had average libidos to begin with, it was starting to worry the doctor. Of course, with domesticity comes routine, and with routine comes tedium. But things hadn’t started simmering down between them until after their honeymoon, despite having been together for a few years before. Was married sex doomed to be less frequent and passionate, regardless of the couple in question? Angela knew that only time would tell. She was incredibly thankful that she and Fareeha were not the type to lack effort in what they truly cared about, regardless.

              As she walked into the living room, a smile lit up her face when she noticed the dimmed lights and scattered candles. Fareeha was lying across the couch in nothing but a robe that left her fantastic cleavage and ample muscles on display, and the spread of warm light made her skin glow even more than usual. Angela would have been hopelessly seduced if Fareeha wasn’t out cold, snores occasionally popping out of her drooling mouth. Angela suppressed a giggle as she leaned over her and kissed her cheek. She left to their bedroom to slip into one of Fareeha’s t-shirts and grab a blanket. Back in the living room, she blew out the candles, slipped behind her lover on the couch, and pulled her back into her embrace as she threw the blanket over them. She allowed herself to place another kiss behind her ear. For all her momentary sexual frustration, Angela was still content to sleep by the woman she loved.

-

              Fareeha awoke to the various smells of breakfast invading her nostrils. She noticed the mild soreness in her back as she sat up from the old couch. As is usual after a slightly-longer-than-planned nap, her mind grabbed at her surroundings to piece together how she got there and what time it was. She realized quickly that her grand seduction hadn’t taken place the night before, groaned, and fell back on the cushions. Why couldn’t she just nap like a normal person? Hell, she hadn’t even been that tired the evening before. She’d set up the candles, put some mood music in at the ready, and laid on the couch, ready to impress after their last couple weeks without intimacy. All she had been thinking about was making Angela come, ordering takeout, having more sex and maybe watching a movie. She remembered that her wife was taking longer than usual to come home, but not so late that she’d fall asleep…

              A protesting sizzle cut off her train of thought, and Fareeha got up to walk to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of her wife in front of the stove, clad only in a t-shirt and underwear, ponytail mussed. _God, she’s beautiful_. Angela was making scrambled eggs and bacon in the way only she could, and the sight of her perfect ass only made Fareeha’s grin wider. She came up behind her to pull her into a hug.

              Angela returned the embrace with a hand and a kiss placed on Fareeha’s bicep. “Good morning, _  
Schatz_.”

              “Everything smells amazing,” Fareeha said. Her hands traveled lower, to Angela’s hips. “Although, there’s _something else_ I’d like to-”

              “If you say that there’s something else you’d like to taste, I’m relegating you to eating on the couch.”

              “Well, that’s what I planned last night,” Fareeha said, grinning. “No complaints here.”

              A teasing smile grew on Angela’s face. “Mm, and that plan didn’t go well for either of us, did it? Sleeping on that thing is terrible. And nowhere near as worth it if there aren’t any orgasms involved beforehand.”

              “You slept next to me?”

              "Of course. Our bed is too cold and empty without you.” Her nose crinkled. “Can you take the toast out? I think the timer on that thing is broken again.”

              Fareeha did as asked and pulled out two black squares. She tossed out the burnt bread and put a fresh pair in.

              “You must have had a long day yesterday,” Angela said. “You were out cold.”

              “Not really,” her wife replied. “I was pretty much the opposite of tired. You probably noticed all my, uh…” Fareeha coughed, “preparations. I’m sorry.”   

              “There’s nothing to apologize for. You were tired, and that always comes first.” Angela turned the stove off and turned towards her, raising a single brow. She let her hands reach out for the robe ties that kept her from Fareeha’s body. “Besides, I thought there was _something else_ you wanted to have with breakfast.”

              Fareeha couldn’t prevent herself from giggling at the euphemism. “Now that you say it, it does sound pretty bad.”

              Angela rolled her eyes and pulled her wife’s lips to hers. What started out playful quickly turned heated as Fareeha grabbed her ass and lifted the doctor onto the kitchen counter. Angela pushed the robe off her shoulders and Fareeha broke the kiss to dispose of Angela’s shirt. When their mouths crashed into each other again, there was nothing preventing the full contact of skin they both craved.

              Fareeha’s hands traveled up to caress Angela’s breasts as her lips and tongue explored the pale expanse of her neck and shoulder. Angela gasped when her teeth nipped her.

              “Fareeha, please- just do it. I can’t wait.”

              The taller woman smirked against her skin. She had never been the type to leave her woman waiting, and she didn’t want to start making a habit out of it, accidentally or not. She dragged Angela’s panties down her legs, discarding them on the kitchen floor. Both women groaned when Fareeha’s fingers met sopping heat. “Fuck,” she hissed. “I had no idea you were so wet.”

              Angela moaned when Fareeha’s thumb started toying with her clit. She loved it when her wife fucked her in a rather unconventional part of their home. It somehow wrapped her up in excitement and safety all at once. Fareeha, meanwhile, was enraptured by the expressions that bloomed across her wife’s face. She never got tired of the sight- rather, it prompted the security guard to bend over and press a kiss on the inside of Angela’s thigh. The doctor, in turn, tangled her fingers in Fareeha’s lush hair to urge her mouth to where she wanted it most. Angela couldn’t help a low whine from escaping her throat.

              “Alright,” Fareeha murmured against the softness there. “No more teasing.”

              Just as she was about to press her mouth exactly where they both needed it, Angela stopped her. “Wait. Do you smell that?”

              Fareeha reluctantly lifted her head up and inhaled, feeling distinct ashy bitterness on her tongue. “Did you turn the stove off?”

              “Yes.”

              Both women whipped their heads around to double check, and just as they realized what it was, the toaster burst into flame.

-

              Fareeha grabbed their clothes off the floor and offered the t-shirt to Angela, shrugging on the robe herself. They were currently paused, catching their breath after Fareeha had made a mad dash for the fire extinguisher in their garage, only to fumble with the nozzle for twenty seconds before Angela tore it from her and sprayed the ever-living fuck out of their formerly trusty toaster. Angela made sure to give it a couple more puffs for good measure.

              As they both leaned against the counter and let the adrenaline pass, Fareeha and Angela gazed at each other intently. The former broke into abrupt laughter. The doctor shook her head, but not without pulling her wife into a hug.

              “I hope the smoke detector won't go off,” Angela muttered. A beeping noise reverberated through the house in response. “ _Scheisse._ ”

-

              The mood was rather ruined after calling their alarm company to make sure a fire engine didn’t show up for nothing, cleaning up the mess of foam and burnt metal, and scrounging up what was left of breakfast. The couple decided to spend the day running some errands, but neither of them could really forget that they both had an itch that hadn’t been properly scratched.

              Angela couldn’t help but worry as she pushed the shopping cart slowly through the pasta aisle. What if this was some sort of sign that their sex life was beginning its decline? That was stupid, right? Angela couldn’t imagine there being a day when the sight of Fareeha wouldn’t make her weak in the knees and… other areas. Fareeha was the love of her life- and vice-versa- whether their schedules prevented them from physically manifesting it as often as before or not. Besides, the past couple of days had been a fluke. The past few weeks had just been so busy. There were groceries to buy, bills to sort through, emergency calls from work. Fareeha still found her attractive-

              “ _Ya amar_?” Fareeha said all of a sudden, placing her hand on Angela’s shoulder. “Smoke was starting to come out of your ears from you thinking so hard.”

              “Ugh. I think we’ve had enough smoke for the day.”

              The taller woman laughed. “Definitely. But still,” she continued, rubbing Angela’s back comfortingly, “you know you can talk to me about what you’re worrying about.”

              “I’m not worrying.”

              Fareeha gave her a skeptical look. “Mmhm.”

              “It’s- it’s dumb.”

              “You graduated from medical school before most people start college, have published dozens of esteemed papers, and are probably on the way to winning a Nobel Peace Prize. How could anything that comes out of your head be dumb?”

              Angela couldn’t help the smile growing on her face at Fareeha’s praise before relenting with a sigh. “Our sex life isn’t dead, right?”

              Fareeha stopped strolling alongside the cart and blinked. “What?”

              “I… I know the past couple of days you initiated contact and planned some alone time for us- which I really appreciate- but I’m talking about these past few weeks. We’ve both been so busy, and I know neither of us have been extremely eager to be intimate, but I want you to know that it’s not because I don’t want you. You still drive me as crazy as ever. And I know that you not wanting to have sex with me is probably not the reason either. But I’m just having these irrational thoughts that you’ve gotten bored of me, or that we’ve succumbed to lesbian bed death and our attempts to do it this morning were thwarted by fate because-”

              A chuckle from Fareeha interrupted Angela’s monologue, and the blonde stopped, glaring.

              “See?” Angela grumbled. “It was dumb.”

              Fareeha stopped laughing and wrapped an arm around Angela’s waist. “No. Never. I just thought what happened today was kind of funny, considering we didn’t burn our house down. But you’re right- it’s not because I don’t want you. There couldn’t be anything further from the truth. Like you said, we’ve just been busy. I’m glad you brought this up, though, because I’ve been thinking about it, too. The way I see it, we’re still adjusting to married life. Making time for sex is just a part of it we haven’t learned yet. But I’ll tell you one thing,” Fareeha said, pulling Angela closer, “surprise meetings, sudden bouts of fatigue, and even exploding toasters don’t have a chance of keeping us apart for long.”

              Angela beamed. “You always know what to say.”

              “Nah.”

              “I have a question, though.”

              “Hm?”

              “You said that they don’t have a chance of keeping us apart for long… so what constitutes a long amount of time?” Angela ended her words with the raise of a single eyebrow.

              “Well… I was thinking until tonight. But now that you mention it, it’s been a _very_ long time.” Her gorgeous dark eyes flashed with mischief as she eyed the few boxes in their cart. “What do you say we make tonight right now?”

              Angela normally despised people who left carts in the middle of an aisle or the parking lot, blocking food on the shelves and parking spots on the asphalt. But in that moment, she couldn’t have cared less as they abandoned their boxes of spaghetti and raced home.

-

              The minute Fareeha closed the door behind them, Angela whipped off her shirt and turned to face her wife. A familiar intensity took over Fareeha’s gaze as the doctor reached behind to unclasp her bra.

              “Here. Let me.” Strong arms wrapped around Angela, pulling apart the clasp with ease. As it fell to the floor, she pulled Fareeha into a fervent kiss and started unzipping her hoodie. Eventually, their clothes were strewn in a path to the couch, and they were drowning in lingering, forceful kisses and caresses. Fareeha ended up lying on her back, with Angela moving her hips against her as they made out.

              “Not moving… to our bed?” Fareeha gasped out between the incessant meeting of their lips.

              “No,” Angela said abruptly. And almost just as suddenly, she made her way down her wife’s toned body until her head was between Fareeha’s legs.

              The security guard’s body jerked uncontrollably at the first touch of the blonde’s mouth on her. Fareeha reddened at her reaction and made every attempt to stabilize herself, but Angela was just too good.

              “ _Scheiße_ ,” Angela hissed, running her tongue all over Fareeha’s folds. “I missed having you like this.”

              “Me t-too.” Fareeha moaned softly to punctuate her words when the doctor sucked her clit. Eager to take some of the edge off, she wanted to touch Angela too. “Angela… come sit on my face.”

              Her wife paused, contemplating whether her burning need to make Fareeha come could wait. She decided on a compromise. “Okay. But I’m not stopping.”

              Fareeha took a second to understand what she meant, but nodded even as she got even more flustered. Angela came up and put one knee on either side of her head, letting her fingers part her own folds as Fareeha grabbed her ass and brought her down. This was one of Fareeha’s favorite things- being completely overwhelmed by Angela’s feel and taste, having her grind against and drip all over her mouth. She could feel herself getting even wetter as she heard the doctor’s moans.

              Angela leaned over to continue going down on her lover, running her hands down Fareeha’s sides. Her head was cloudy and reeling with the way Fareeha was tasting her that she took a moment to realize that Fareeha was just so _tall_ , and let a small laugh escape her at the predicament. Angela settled for snaking her hands over and slowly sliding a finger inside her. Angela felt a rush of stimulation from the vibration of Fareeha’s sudden moan and the feeling of tight wetness around her finger. She quickly added a finger and hastened her movements.

              Angela’s cries of pleasure became louder and faster. Even Fareeha, who was usually rather quiet, started coming undone when Angela started stroking her clit. The doctor felt her wife’s strong legs quake beneath her. “Please, Fareeha,” Angela panted, “let go for me.”

              Fareeha froze and convulsed at Angela’s words, letting out a series of groans and gripping her ass even harder. Angela followed soon after with a cry of her Fareeha’s name, having been pushed to the edge just by watching her wife’s orgasm.

              Angela collapsed next to her, both of them sweaty and panting. She sucked her fingers lazily before drawing Fareeha in for another kiss. “That was perfect,” she sighed.

              Fareeha agreed, pulling her against her. “I love you so much.”

              “I love you, too.”

              “Still worried about lesbian bed death?” Fareeha teased.

              Angela looked deep into her wife’s gaze and laughed. “Well, we still haven’t done it in our bed.”

              “You’re right. How about we fix that?”

              Angela couldn’t think of a better idea.

             

             

             

             

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
